Sleep overs may change the future
by babypoet
Summary: Contains spoilers for Aliens in the Spaceship and possibly future episodes. HA. A few chapters may get a little angsty, just to let you all know. P.s. there has been a title change, formally known as Sleep Over.
1. the begining

Disclaimer: don't own Bones….still

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Angela walked into the Medico-Lab at the Jeffersonian. All was dark and quiet, everybody had gone home relived to hear that Dr. Hodgins and Dr. Brennan were now okay, everybody except Jack Hodgins.

"I went to visit you at the hospital. I brought you this." Angela held up a brown teddy bear that was holding a rose.

"They let me go." Jack said in a cold way. Angela could tell he was still angery with her.

"No they didn't. You left without being discharged; you stole crutches which I had to pay for." She said in return.

"I can't sleep Angela."

"I thought they gave you something for that?"

"No I mean I'm afraid; afraid that if I close my eyes when I wake up I'll be back in that car buried alive running out of air." Jack couldn't believe he was crying like this in front of the woman he very might be in love with.

"Then maybe you should come home with me", she said in return not believing she had been brave enough to say what she was thinking aloud.

"What?" Jack said not believing his ears.

"When you wake up I'll be there."

They looked deep in each other's eyes finding some comfort but knowing this was going to be a long night for the both of them.

"Come on let's get out of here" said Angela.

Jack closed everything he was working on and bent over to pick up his crutches. Angela helped him make his way to the front doors of the Jeffersonian where she had parked her car, hoping that she could get Jack to go home, but now had a guest spending the night. Jack looked fearfully at Angela's SUV but relaxed a little as he felt the gentle squeeze of Angela's hand reassuring him that this was going to be a safe ride.

Not much was said on the way home but it didn't take long for the pair to get home considering the time of day. Angela pulled into her designated parking spot in front of a small apartment complex that looked more like a big house. Jack smiled inward knowing that Angela's whole apartment was probably the size of one bedroom in his mansion, but they both knew that and it was okay. Jack thought he would rather have a small apartment than the mansion his parents had left him. Even though he knew, he would never find it in his heart to sell the damn place.

His thoughts were interrupted as Angela attempted to get him inside.

"Earth to Jack, come on lets get you inside you must be feeling exhausted", she said as she turned grabbing his belongings and placing them by the table next to the door.

"Thanks Ange, for letting me stay here", he said giving her a sad half smile.

She shot him a small nervous smile. Jack had never before been in her apartment and she didn't know what to think.

"Here's the living room", she said as she swept her arm around she main area they were in. "Kitchen is to the left", she said as she walked toward the back of the "living room". "Bathroom's to the right and my bedroom's to the left."

"Sorry I don't have a guest bedroom but you can have my bed and I will take the fold out bed in my sofa."

"Don't be ridiculous Ange, you're already letting me stay in your house I don't need your bed too."

"No, no it's nothing besides you'll be more comfortable in the bed anyway...plus you need your rest."

"So do you", he said back, he could tell she had been recently crying and was pretty sure it had to do with him and Bren.

Angela wasn't sure how to continue down this path so she decided to change the subject. "Come on lets get you in bed."

Jack followed her as she entered the room on the left seeing the mixing colors of ocean blue and maroon that made up the color scheme of her room.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Sorry to leave you all hangin' but its late and I'm tired, but no worries 'cuz I have lots more ideas and since I'm on Thanksgiving break for 3 more days I plan to update very soon.

Now please be good little reviewers and tell me what ya think.


	2. the night

Disclaimer: I don't own just play with so pretty please don't sue me. I have no money!

* * *

Jack followed as Angela led him into her small dark bedroom. He glanced around as Angela flipped on the lights. He inwardly smiled as he saw the hand drawings and paintings created by his-well he didn't know quite what he meant to her but he knew he had never felt this way about anybody before.

Angela made her way to one of the corners where her bed was situated and turned down the covers so it would be easy for Jack to get under them.

"I can't believe there is a man in my bed and nothing is even going to happen", she muttered to herself. She could not have been more wrong.

As she helped Jack get comfortable she found herself thinking about how lucky she was, and how this one man could erase all of the hurt and pain other men seemed to cause. As if it had a mind of its own, her hand met Jack's soft curly hair and began to stroke it. Their eyes met in that magnetic field Jack had once mentioned to her, neither was able to break away. Their eyes remained locked as Jack inched closer to Angela's lips, hoping she wouldn't pull away. There were only centimeters separating them. Jack closed the gap and for the third time in only a matter of weeks, they kissed. After what seemed an eternity Angela broke away for air.

"Goodnight Jack", she said softly while smiling uncontrollably, "I'll be in the living room if you need me." Jack nodded. She turned towards the door to leave.

"Wait...", she turned around, "stay with me. Please?" She could hear the fear in his voice and nodded in agreement.

Jack gingerly slid over to make room for her in the queen sized bed. Angela slipped in under the covers (Neither changed into pajamas but with the combination of physical and emotional exhaustion it did not really matter). Without words, she scooted close so their bodies were touching and encircled him with her arms. He leaned his head against her breast. A mere two hours ago, he was sure that sleep would not find him tonight. He wasn't sure if it was the warmth of Angela's body close to his, or the sound of her beating heart he found soothing along with the gentle strokes of her hand in his hair and the soft lullaby she hummed, but sleep came in a matter of minutes.

As she laid there with Jack in her arms, she began to feel the tension melt away from both herself and Jack. She glanced at the clock, 1: 00 am. As she was stroking his hair she came to the sudden realization that she was head over heals in love with Jack. That's why she had spent over half the day in her office with tears streaming down her cheeks, that's also, why she had to let him go even when all she wanted to do was hold onto him forever. She never made a bigger mistake.

Warm tears cascaded over her lids, rolled down her cheek and landed on Jack's curly hair. Angela made no effort to stop the renegade tears. She was too tired and Jack was out for the night, or so she thought.

Tap, tap tap, tap. _Water_, he thought as he strained his ears to listen for rain outside, _no it's not raining, I'm not outside_. A thought suddenly popped into his mind, _Angela_.

"Angela", he said in a groggy and raspy voice as he looked up. Angela looked down and blinked.

"Jack", she said through the quiet sobs she was no longer trying to suppress. "I'm sorry go back to sleep".

Jack shifted and sat up unweaving his body from hers and then encircled her with his arms. He was no longer the comforted but now the comforter.

"No, no Ange never be sorry", he said stroking her soft wavy brown hair.

"But I'm the one who needs to be strong for you" she said as he reached up to wipe away her tears with his thumbs. "No Ange, you've gone through a lot recently too".

_Geez, he almost died and now he's comforting me_, she thought to herself as Jack ran his large hand up and down her back in a comforting manner.

"How did I get so lucky?", she mumbled as Jack's soothing gestures lulled her into a peaceful sleep. Jack too, soon began to drift off to sleep once more knowing he was safe and was holding the one person he truly and deeply loved. Angela.

* * *

Attn : Sorry about the long wait again. I hate computer malfunctions.

Make me happy and review…please?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I like to play so no suing, okay?

* * *

A brilliant sun shone through the deep blues curtains of Angela Montenegro's room. The two figures stirred. However, it was not the sunlight that woke the sleeping couple but the shrill cry of the telephone. Jack reached across Angela's sleeping form. 

"Hello?"

"Ange-Jack?" said a shocked voice on the other end.

"Zack….uh…hi."

"Are you at Angela's? Did you two-"

"Zack!"

"Sorry I said nothing. Are you two coming to work?"

"Yeah, and no we did nothing…really" Jack fumbled. How was he supposed to tell Zack he had spent the night crying in the arms of the girl of his dreams? How was he supposed to tell him that she had done the same?

"What did you need?" Jack asked.

"Right I was calling to see if Angela had seen you, which obviously she had be-"

Jack cut him off, "Get to the point Zack. Or I'm ganging up."

"Alright, alright can I still get a ride to work?" Zack finally asked, knowing that Jack did not make empty threats.

"We'll be there in…" Angela opened her eyes, "45 minutes." Jack said hoping this would give Angela enough time to get ready. "Be ready. Bye!" Jack hung up leaving Zack speechless on the other end as his hands gently found their way to her hair as he pulled her into a deep passionate kiss.

"Well good morning to you too", said Angela rather surprised.

"Yeah it is", said Jack with a devilish smile.

An hour and fifteen minutes later Jack and Angela pulled up the apartment on the other side of Jack's property.

"What took you guys so long?" said Zach as he hopped in the backseat. The couple looked at each other and laughed.

1 week later

Jack entered Angela's office, it was dark and there was blaring music. As he got closer he saw that her eyes were transfixed to the computer screen. He reached out a hand and touched her shoulder. She shrieked.

"Hey hey it's just me."

"Are you trying to kill me?"

They had received this case only days after the kidnapping and Jack could tell that something was bothering Angela. She had asked him to stay with her while she finished her work on it.

"What is that?"

"Must be moonlight", said Angela. _Or a ghost!_,her head screamed.

"yeah, moonlight."

"Can I stay at your place?", she reluctantly asked. She knew where this would take them. It was getting harder, she knew they could no longer be friends, and that scared her.

_  
_An hour later they arrived at his place. Jack jumped out of the car and ran around the front to her side and opened the passanger door.

"Thanks", she said with a shy grin. She had never acted this way around any man before, so why now? Why him, Jack Hodgins?

"Okay, here we are", Jacked flipped on the lights to a guest bedroom, " my room is just down the hall if you need anything."

"Jack...", her voice quivered as she threw her eyes downward, "I need you." Her voice was quiet, but he heard.

"Oh Ange...", he said as he walked back to her and gathered her in his arms.

"I'm so scared."

"That film really bothered you didn't it?" She nodded her head. He felt wet spots on his chest where he assumed her tears had fallen.

"Sh...its gonna be okay, your here with me", he said as he gently rubbed her back.

"Look...", he pushed her back so he was looking directly in her eyes, "I know you have fears about us and I know this past couple of weeks hasn't been easy on either of us...but Ange I need you." Tears began to well up in his eyes as tears cascaded down Angela's. "I need you more than I need air. I realized that when I was buried in that car. All I could think about was you. Angela I'm in love with you."

"I think I am too. I mean I didn't want myself to be but I am. I am in love with you Jack!"

Within seconds of her last word their lips crashed upon each others. After minutes of engaging the most meaningful kiss he had very been in Jack broke away.

"Ange...I have something I want to ask you." He took her hands in his. "I know this may not be the perfect time but...", he got down on one knee. "Angela Montenegro will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Angela was speechless, he was right this was fast and they did work together but-"yes."

"What?", he wasn't sure he had heard right, her voice was so soft and he wanted her to say yes so badly his mind could have said it for all he knew.

"Yes, yes Jack I will marry you!"

Jack pulled a worn velvet box from the top drawer in the dresser next to the door.

"I guess you should have this then." He opened it to reveal a diamond set in a gold band. It looked antique.

"Jack it's beautiful."

"It was my mom's. My grandmother's before that. She would want you to have it." He took it out of the box and slid it on her finger.

"It's perfect."

"Jack, I don't know what to say."

"Say you love me."

"I love you."

* * *

Attn: I know it's mushy and fluffy and full of Hodgela sweetness. So tell me what you think good, bad, or too mushy! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: I know, I know I am a horrible person. Sorry all who have been reading this but life has thrashed me about for the last couple of weeks…okay like a month but just because they call it a "break" doesn't mean it really _is_ a "break"!

Thank you to everybody who has written me a review…it really helps me out a lot. Some readers have brought to my attention that I took things a little to quick and I agree…so lets see what I can do to maybe slow it down a bit. Enjoy!!!!

* * *

"Ange…uh, what are you doing?'

Dr. Temperance Brennan had just entered her office after a "quick" questioning the witness session with Booth to find her best friend, Angela Montenegro sitting on her couch fiddling with the trim of a small green throw pillow.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Angela said with a tone just dripping with annoyance continuing to pick at the what Brennan could only assume was the offending strings.

"Okay…," Brennan said as she hung her coat on the back of her seat. "Look Ange, I'm here for you really, but if you want to have another one of those advice talks I'm not really the best person."

Angela stopped picking at the strings and looked up at her friend with a sigh.

"That obvious, hu?"

"You're not exactly pulling my eyes Ange."

"What?" A small chuckle escaped. "Sweetie I think you mean 'pulling the wool over my eyes'." Times like these made Angela love her friend even more, not for her misuse of the terms but her innocent obliviousness that went along with it.

"What? Oh…I knew Booth used it differently! I'll have to remember that for next time."

Angela just stared at her with an arched brow. "Sorry…" _Yup, something definitely happened outside that diner._ Angela made a mental note to ask her about it later, for now she had enough to think about involving Jack.

Brennan completely ignored her friend's question. "Think about would have happened last time if you had followed my advice, you…"

Angela cut her off. "He asked me to marry him." _That got her attention._

"What?" clearly surprised, "Ange that's…"

Angela butted in again. "Terrifying, rushing it a bit, busting out the ol' ball and chain."

"I don't know what that means…"

"Of course not." As soon as the words were out of her mouth she fully regretted them realizing she was on the receiving end of the Brennan death glare. "Sorry, Bren I didn't mean to say that. I'm just…overwhelmed."

Temperance let up on the death glare, realizing what her friend was about to spill as she sank heavily to the couch. Brennan followed suite.

"Ange you said…"

"Yes." It was barely a whisper but nonetheless heard.

Angela placed her head in her hands as tears began to roll down her soft cheeks. Brennan encircled her friend with her arms; in the midst of her breakdown, Angela noticed how her friend's hugs had become much less awkward.

_Another Booth break-thorough._ Angela let this thought pass quickly.

"Oh Bren, I'm so scared. I told Jack yes, but…"

This time it was Temperance's turn to interrupt. "But what?"

"…but I don't know. I don't have good relationships….I always do something to screw them up. I mean just look at Keith and me….I- **_I_** was the one who put the boundaries on our relationship. **_I'm_** the one who could only commit to three weeks a year! Then he was murdered and it's all my fault. I can't make a relationship last more than three weeks, how am I supposed to make a marriage last a lifetime?"

"Ange nobody…"

"…nobody can last right? Marriage is doomed from the start because it's just an archaic way for a male to show ownership over his woman. Right? "

"…that's not what I was going to say. It is **_not_** your fault, Ange and Keith didn't die because of you. He was a part of something stupid and it got him killed…Nobody has control over what their partner does."

_Partner? Interesting choice of words Bren._

That the second time in less than an hour that she received the same 'uh-hu' look and it was beginning to unnerve her. She diverted her eyes to the floor.

" It's just that if two people feel the same way about each other they will give it their all to make it work…no matter what. It's not uncommon that a couple participates in a public ritual to symbolize their commitment to each other…anthropologically speaking of course."

"Of course…" _Did I just hear her right? She didn't protest marriage at all! Not even to say anything about being due to 'alpha male syndrome' or whatever she calls it….God, Booth was right I'm sounding more and more squint-ish everyday._ "But Bren, I lost Keith because I was such an idiot and…"

"He was **_murdered_** Ange. It wasn't **_your_** fault." Brennan tried to reassure her.

"Yeah but…the day you and Jack…I mean…the blood…I can't loose him Bren. I don't think I could ever get over it…not like…" Angela stopped.

Now she felt even more horrible, if that was even possible. Keith had been murdered and she found herself being comforted in the arms of a friend…namely Jack. The man she had agreed to marry no more than a year later.

"Bren…I can't do this…I can't marry Jack. The closer I get the harder it will be when he…" Angela visibly shuddered.

A knock on Brennan's office door as it was opened interrupted the two.

"Hey Dr. Brennan I…Ange?"

There stood Jack Hodgins with a print out of the latest trace results. He looked between the doctor and his still secret fiancée. He noticed her eyes were glassy and red-rimmed, as if she had been crying. This made Jack nervous.

"Ange is everything okay?" He walked over to her.

"Yeah…fine," She said as she whipped her eyes with the tips of her fingers and walked put the door, leaving Hodgins and Dr. Brennan in her wake. Jack opened his mouth as if to say something but closed it again and looked at the door Angela had just exited.

"Talk to her Hodgins."

* * *

A/n: okay kiddies this is where I end this chappie. Let me know what you think by sending me your reviews/opinions/ideas about the story I will be glad to accept any advice you might have good or bad.

Also, my muse tends to pop up at random times…so I will try to write some more soon. Hopefully before school starts again. Love you all!!!

BP : p


	5. Chapter 5

Yay…a new chapter!!! Alright warning you all now…this isn't really a chapter because…well theres not much in the way of a plot…I guess you can think of it as sort of an intermission of sorts.

* * *

_"__Talk to her Hodgins," _was the last thing Hodgins heard as he ran out after his future wife. 

Temperance Brennan walked back to her desk shaking her head. _Poor Ange. I hope Jack can talk some sense into her._

"Yo…Bones!"

"Booth? What are you doing here aren't you supposed to be checking up on Cummings?"

"Yeah about that…listen Bones what is going on with the squint love? Angela just ran to her office in tears and Jack looked scared out of his mind."

"Booth….Cummings?"

"Yeah sorry...it's not him. His mistress just admitted to being with him the night his wife was killed at some big drug and sex fest…we're checking into it now." Brennan arched an eyebrow as he handed her a new case file.

"Okay…Zach is still working on identifying the weapon", said flipping the file open.

"Listen, Bones", he grabbed the file out of her hands, "lets go have lunch. It's after 2pm and I know for a fact you haven't had anything since I picked you up this morning."

"Booth I am not a child, I think I know when to feed myself", just as she finished her statement her stomach let out a loud grumble.

"Sure Bones, what ever you say", he said with a laugh as he pushed her toward the door.

"Fine", she said grabbing her purse and coat. As they walked out of her office and toward the front of the Jeffersonian they passed Angela's office. Booth couldn't help but notice the artist's usually open door was shut. They both glanced through the glass where the shades hadn't been shut all the way.

"What's going on with Angela and Hodgins?"

"Long story", she said as she glanced back at her friends office.

_I hope Jack is strong enough to not let Ange ruin this for the both of them._

_BBBBBBBBBBBB _

_Meanwhile:_

A light knock was heard outside the artist's door. Angela said nothing.

Jack slowly opened the door, "Angela…baby?" His voice was soft and gentle. Through the darkness Hodgins heard a suppressed sob escape from the form the saw lying on the couch in the darkness.

Tentively he walked towards the couch. "Angie?" She turned away from him upon hearing his voice.

"Go away Jack." Her voice betrayed her. It was hardly above a whisper and the words were hallow. He crouched beside her and began to rub gentle circles on her back. She tensed only a moment at his touch but soon gave in to the soothing touch.

_Dam him and his stubbornness!_

* * *

A/n: okay I know it's short but I wanted to leave all you loyal reader/reviewers with a little something before I left on my trip. I should have a new "real" chapter ready in about two weeks. Thanks again to everybody who reviews…you truly do not know how much this motivates me to keep writing! 

p.s. I just wanted to point out Angela's dead ex-boyfriend's name…the one from Skull in the Desert is actually Kirk and I just realized that. Sorry about that error. I don't know how to go back and fix it, but for future reference I will refer to him as Kirk not Keith.

Bp : p


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: not mine just borrowing...will promise to put them back after.

* * *

"Go away Jack." Her voice betrayed her. It was hardly above a whisper and the words were hallow. He crouched beside her and began to rub gentle circles on her back. She tensed only a moment at his touch but soon gave in to the soothing touch. 

_Dam him and his stubbornness!  
_

"You know I can't do that...babe?"

No answer. Hodgins gently grabbed her by the shoulders to turn her so she would be facing him. Angela didn't resist.

"What's the matter? Come on you can tell me anything...you know that." Jack was now stroking her dark hair and had caught her eyes with his. _No way she can back down now._

_Shit...oh shit here we go. _

Right before his eyes Angela crumpled into his arms and what were once gentle sobs turned in to unstoppable rivers.

"I killed him Jack."

"What ?" Her breathing was erratic choking out the words as she got up off her couch and turned her back to him, he knew she was being irrational.

"He died because of me Jack, I killed him. Kirk loved me and I killed him."

"Oh baby...come here." He got up to gather the love of his life in his arms.

"You didn't kill any..."

"**No! **No, no, no don't touch me. I can't do **_this_**..." He encircled her anyway. She hit back.

"**No! **Jack, no. I killed him...I can't ...No I won't kill you. **No! Let me go!**"

"Angela, you didn't kill Kirk! He killed himself by being involved in whatever the hell it was. No one blames you...you are not responsible!"

She kept hitting him, Jack could feel her force getting weaker...she was exerting all of her energy.

"**No! No! _I _**am Jack! **_I_** am responsible...**_I_** killed him!"

He grabbed her shoulders, "Stop it Ange!" He shook her hard enough only to get her attention. She drew in a sharp breath.

"Now listen to me! **You _ARE NOT_** responsible for Kirk's death he brought in on himself...now say it! Say you are not responsible..."

"Jack..."

"Say it!"

"I-I'm not responsible", it was hardly about a whisper.

"Say it!"

"I-I'm not responsible."

"Say it."

"I'm not responsible", this time she said it with her normal speaking voice.

"Again", said Jack a little less harsh.

"I'm not responsible."

"Again...louder."

"I'm not responsible...I'm not responsible"

"**I'm _not_ responsible!**" This time she said it as loud as she could.

_I'm not responsible._

"That was good babe...real good", he said as he sat her back down on the couch and held her stroking her hair.

Slowly her breathing returned to normal and her whole body seemed to relax as if some huge weight had been lifted...indeed it had by him. He smiled as looked down to see Angela's figure resting against him.

_She must have fallen asleep. She-no- we will get through this together.  
_

* * *

Author's note: Okay all I'm back!! I hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter I'm not sure if thiks is very in character but I gave it a try anyways. I'm not sure how Hodgins would react to Angela having a bit of a breakdown...or even if she would have one over Kirk, but I welcome all feedback! 

Thanks for reading!!

p.s. Just in case anybody is wondering why this story is so broken up, I can only do this in little parts...mostly because I'm drawing from my personal issues.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Yup...still don't own 'em.

* * *

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The day was cool and the air full of moisture, much like the soul of the woman standing by the D.C. Coastline. If one didn't know better one might think Angela Montenegro's heart was somehow connected to the sky for it seemed to be reflecting her feelings. A man approached, releasing her from the trans she had from the water.

"Ange..."

"Yeah..."

"You ready...I mean you don't have to if..."

She interrupted. " Jack, I'm fine...really. I need to do this for my- us. I need to do this for us."

"Alright as long as you're ready."

"I am."

Angela took the bag Hodgins had been holding. Out she pulled a small wooden box with a simple pencil sketch of Kirk on it and set it on the bank. Next she pulled out a small white candle and a box of matches. She lit a single match and watched it as it ignited the wick. She blew out the match and placed the candle in the box creating what is commonly known as a water lantern.

Angela's hands which held the lantern hovered over the water.

"For the beauty you have brought to me and others...and for getting me closer to letting someone in, I thank you. Good bye Kirk."

With the last of her words she placed the lantern in the water and watched as it sailed out to sea. Jack who had been watching encircled her with his arms.

"Thanks Jack."

"For what?"

"For being there...always...Now there's just one more thing I have to do."

"Yeah...what's that?"

"Burn this damn thing!"

"Your marriage license to what's his name? Babe I'm pretty sure the annulment papers took care of that." Jack said with a laugh.

"Still. Just makes me feel better knowing their gone."

Jack handed her another match and watched as she set the papers ablaze.

"What started with fire must end with fire," she said very earnestly.

"Okay, whatever you say Ange. Now can we please go to our wedding? I am sure they are wondering about us by now."

"Yes lets. Let's go get married...finally, " she said with a kiss.

"Hey look the sky's cleared!"

"It sure did...It sure did."

The End

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

* * *

A/N: Hi everybody still reading or anybody who is first time reading this. I know I have been awful and its taken me four months (OMG!) to write this last chapter, life like always has been crazy and not allowed me much time. But I'm back and writing again so go ahead and let me know what your thoughts of this story are...or really anything. 

A/N 2: The little ceremony thing that Angela did is part of a Chinese festival known as the Ghost Festival with a little twist to it. Water lanterns are made and drawn upon with the picture of spirits or ancestors and its significance it to help guide the lost souls to their resting place. I know that just because Michaela Conlin is part Chinese, as is Angela, does not mean she knows of or takes part in this festival but artistic value ruled out...plus I grew up in Hawaii and knew of/ participated in this festival.


End file.
